Un héros aux pieds d'argile
by Glasgow
Summary: Chez les Barton, Tony doute et comme toujours Steve est là pour lui. Steve/Tony. Et spoilers pour Age of Ultron.


Je viens de revoir L'ère d'Ultron et cette fois encore les quelques scènes qui se déroulent chez les Barton ont fait mouche dans mon esprit. Ceci est donc une espèce de scène coupée prenant place à ce moment du film, parce qu'à un moment je pouvais plus résister et il fallait que ça sorte ;)

Dédicace spéciale pour ma Yumika à moi, qui a su tellement me motiver :)

Si vous aimez ce couple, si vous aimez le film, si vous avez apprécié ou pas cette fic, n'hésitez pas à le partager ici même, vos avis sont toujours plus qu'appréciés.

Bonne lecture.

 **ooOoo**

Assis sur le couvre-lit en crochet, vêtu simplement d'un pantalon de survêtement et d'un tee-shirt qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, l'image de play-boy soigné de Tony en prenait un coup. Mais franchement à cet instant il avait tout autre chose à l'esprit. Du rez-de-chaussée lui venait le son de conversations enjouées et des rires d'enfants, et de la salle de bain contigüe il entendait le bruit hypnotique de l'eau de la douche… C'était les bruits de la vie, cela aurait dû l'apaiser Et pourtant c'était loin d'être le cas.

Lui et tous ses équipiers étaient arrivés dans la ferme des Barton dans la matinée. Passé la surprise de découvrir l'existence de la famille de son ami, un moment c'était la jalousie qui l'avait assailli. Si lui-même était heureux au sein de ce couple qu'il formait avec Rogers, il était bien loin de cette vie de famille idéale. A présent qu'il pouvait enfin se laisser aller à réfléchir, c'était surtout la solitude et la peur qui l'étreignaient. Ce n'était pas habituel chez lui aussi se sentait-il terriblement démuni. Comme elle était loin l'époque où il n'était qu'un fêtard, ne pensant qu'à amasser toujours plus d'argent tout en collectionnant les conquêtes. C'était la belle vie. Depuis il avait traversé bien des épreuves et était tombé amoureux, ce qui l'avait fait mûrir. Un peu trop à son goût.

A présent chaque vie qu'il avait bien pu prendre dans sa putain d'existence le hantait. Et chaque vie qu'il craignait de voler encore le mettait à la torture. Steve disait souvent aimer ce côté humain qui ressortait enfin de lui, pour sa part il détestait ce qu'il était devenu, c'était bien trop douloureux. Et il ne pouvait même plus compter sur l'alcool pour l'aider à supporter ses états d'âme depuis qu'il avait promis à son compagnon de rester au régime sec. Toute son existence semblait peu à peu lui échapper à présent que d'autres comptaient pour lui, il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier ça.

Pourtant il ne serait revenu en arrière pour rien au monde. Même si les prises de tête entre eux étaient quotidiennes, il aimait Steve et ne voyait personne susceptible de mieux lui convenir. A lui de gérer au mieux les effets néfastes, inévitables avec une relation qui devenait sérieuse.

Son statut de sauveur du monde n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire. Devenir Iron Man après avoir été un marchand d'armes lui avait fait croire bien longtemps qu'il payait ses dettes, réparait ses erreurs, mais une vie sauvée ne pouvait compenser une vie sacrifiée. C'était la croix qu'il devait porter. Malgré cet état de fait il continuait la lutte encore et toujours, même lorsque ses compagnons et lui étaient perçus comme des fauteurs de troubles. Il était prêt à y consacrer sa vie, même à la sacrifier en ultime recours, si seulement il pouvait expier ses fautes.

Il le comprenait à présent, avec Ultron il avait choisi la solution de facilité. Certes telle qu'il la voyait l'IA aurait sauvé des vies à un niveau auquel il n'aurait pu prétendre même en cent ans d'existence, mais déléguer sa mission n'était pas ce pourquoi il avait signé. Et cela se retournait contre lui. L'intention était louable, mais les conséquences désastreuses, et une fois de plus il en était seul responsable. Difficile de vivre avec.

 **ooOoo**

Il jouait avec un accroc du couvre-lit quand Steve sortit de la salle d'eau. Les cheveux encore humides, la peau rougie par la chaleur de sa douche, vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon qui tombait sacrément bas sur ses hanches, il était un appel à la luxure. A cet instant pourtant Tony ne songeait qu'au réconfort procuré par ce corps musclé plus qu'au plaisir qu'il pourrait en éprouver.

« Je pensais que tu viendrais me rejoindre », dit Steve avec une moue déçue tout en s'approchant de lui.

Stark se leva en hésitant, ne pouvant empêcher ses lèvres de trembler. Oui, il était décidément loin le play-boy trop sûr de lui. Les épreuves traversées avaient fini par laisser leurs marques et seul l'homme en face de lui semblait capable de lui offrir un apaisement auquel il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir prétendre.

« Trop de trucs en tête, se justifia-t-il en étreignant le corps en partie dénudé.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression. Tu veux en parler ? »

Steve prenait des pincettes pour l'interroger parce qu'il savait à quoi s'en tenir. Tony était un homme d'action, ça s'arrêtait là. Sur le terrain, dans son labo, dans un lit, il fonçait tête baissée et ne revenait jamais en arrière. Parler de ses sentiments ensuite, même lorsque ceux-ci semblaient lui empoisonner la vie comme à cet instant précis, il ne savait pas faire. Avec le temps le blond avait cessé d'insister. Montrer qu'il était là, prêt à écouter en cas de besoin, voilà tout ce à quoi il pouvait prétendre.

Cette fois ne fit pas exception. Le milliardaire effectivement secoua la tête, un sourire qui se voulait assuré, mais qui n'était que triste, sur les lèvres. Sans répondre il attira le visage du super soldat à lui et l'embrassa avec une fougue qui n'était plus que désespérée à ce stade. Steve répondit à l'échange autant parce qu'il y prenait du plaisir que parce qu'il savait que c'était important pour son compagnon.

« Steve, souffla le brun en s'écartant ensuite, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour.

\- On peut faire autre chose tu sais. On peut parler si tu veux.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire. »

C'était une question d'égo. Parce que bien sûr il y avait pas mal de choses qui méritaient d'être prononcées, mais ce n'était pas d'un homme geignard que Steve était tombé amoureux, ce n'était pas un homme geignard que Tony voulait devenir. Se taire pour préserver les apparences, voilà tout ce qui importait.

« J'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi, reprit-il donc, d'une voix cette fois plus assurée. En moi. Et je sais que tu ne voulais rien d'autre que ça ce soir, sinon tu n'aurais pas espéré que je te rejoigne sous la douche. »

C'était on ne peut plus vrai. Steve ne pouvait le nier, il aimait faire l'amour avec Tony et ils le faisaient aussi souvent qu'ils le pouvaient. Plus que du sexe, c'était bien souvent pour eux, tellement peu à l'aise pour exprimer ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir, une façon de communiquer à part entière. Dans un lit ils se rassuraient mutuellement après une mission difficile, se témoignaient l'attachement qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, se pardonnaient chacune de leur prise de tête… C'était plus que deux corps qui se donnaient du plaisir, c'était deux âmes qui fusionnaient, aussi cliché qu'apparaisse cette idée. Alors si ce soir Tony avait besoin de caresses, de baisers, plutôt que des mots, eh bien Steve était tout disposé à les lui donner. L'interroger n'aurait servi à rien, autant donc lui donner ce qu'il voulait, c'était à ça que servait un petit-ami après tout.

Il serra donc son homme dans ses bras et les conduisit tous les deux jusqu'au lit. Le peu de vêtements furent vite retirés tandis que leurs lèvres ne se quittaient pas.

Habituellement dans ces moments-là Tony aimait avoir le dessus, et lorsque ce n'était pas le cas il se débattait de toutes ses forces jusqu'au dernier moment pour ne pas perdre tout le contrôle. A cet instant pourtant, ne quittant pas des yeux le beau visage qui le surplombait, il se contenta de nouer ses jambes aux hanches de son amant. Steve en était presque perturbé à le voir aussi soumis.

« Hey Cap', dit le brun dans un souffle. Te prends pas la tête comme ça, fais juste comme tu fais d'habitude.

\- Je suis pas sûr que…

\- J'ai envie de rien d'autre ! »

Rogers sourit, rassuré par l'expression soudain à nouveau sereine de Tony. Ainsi il n'eut plus le moindre doute quant à ce qu'il était en train de faire. D'ailleurs comment douter de la motivation de Tony alors qu'il venait de prendre le sexe dur du blond entre ses doigts, le caressant sans la moindre tendresse.

« On peut peut-être prendre notre temps, tenta Steve. Tu sais, les préliminaires ça a son intérêt.

\- Steven, dieu sait si j'aime tes pipes, tout comme ta façon de fourrer ta langue dans tous les endroits possibles, mais là c'est plutôt de ta queue dont j'ai envie. La journée a été longue, ce soir je sais pas trop où j'en suis, alors je préfèrerais qu'on aille droit au but. »

Pour le romantisme on repassera, songea Steve, mais c'était loin d'être la première fois. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était dramatique, ils savaient de toute façon à quoi s'en tenir quant à leur relation.

Alors Rogers fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Il fut rapidement en Tony, savourant les sourires lascifs qu'il parvenait à provoquer. Si Tony n'était pas du genre à confier ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, quand il prenait son pied par contre il était on ne peut plus expressif. Les ongles plantés dans les épaules musclées, il ne retenait aucun grognement tandis qu'il arquait davantage le dos pour accueillir toujours plus loin le membre qui le fouillait.

Steve n'aurait pu dire ce qu'il appréciait le plus. Les yeux mi-clos de son amant, son air satisfait avec ses joues rougies, sa respiration haletante ou la façon qu'il avait de murmurer son prénom… A moins que ce ne soit sa façon d'être réactif à chacune de ses caresses, chacun de ses mouvements. Chaque coup de reins trouvait écho dans le corps en demande et Steve se sentit comblé au-delà de toute mesure. Il aurait cru ça impossible une heure plus tôt, et pourtant il avait bel et bien oublié les raisons qui les avaient poussés à se terrer ici, loin de tout, de même que tous ces gens qui avaient besoin d'eux et pour lesquels très vite, trop vite, ils retourneraient au combat. C'était agréable pour quelques minutes de ne penser qu'à soi. Il comprenait pourquoi Tony avait insisté pour qu'ils s'y mettent rapidement, il n'y avait rien de plus efficace quant tout le reste allait à vau-l'eau.

Tony jouit dans un cri, apparaissant si beau durant ces trop brèves secondes que Steve ne put détacher son regard de ce visage repu. Satisfait, comblé, il vint à son tour en grognant.

 **ooOoo**

Peu après les deux hommes étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre, jambes emmêlées, le drap les recouvrant à peine. Une main caressant doucement le torse de son homme, Tony se sentait incroyablement bien. Rien n'était arrangé, loin de là, et quelque chose lui disait que la culpabilité n'était pas prête de seulement diminuer, mais comme chaque fois lorsqu'il était aux côtés de Steve il avait la sensation que rien de vraiment mauvais ne pouvait arriver. Egoïstement il aurait voulu toujours demeurer ainsi, oubliant tout ce qu'il devait réparer pour le bien de tous. La vie serait tellement plus simple s'il ne pouvait y avoir plus que Steve et lui. Bon, il s'emmerderait probablement la plupart du temps c'était certain, mais ça aurait quand même ses avantages.

Steve l'attira plus près de lui avait de déposer un baiser sur son front. A une époque Stark aurait trouvé infantilisant d'être traité de la sorte, cependant il avait appris à apprécier ces marques d'affection. Le blond était le champion pour ça.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon amour ? s'enquit celui-ci. Et ne dis pas que tu vas bien encore une fois. Je te connais, je sais que c'est faux. Tu as eu l'air préoccupé toute la journée. Et ce soir… »

L'écoutant parler, Tony prit conscience du désarroi de son compagnon et réalisait du même coup qu'il ne méritait pas ça. Steve était un homme bon, qui était en droit de prétendre au meilleur qu'on pouvait lui offrir, à plus forte raison en échange de tout l'amour qu'il lui offrait au quotidien. Aussi le milliardaire s'en voulut-il de le laisser dans le flou.

Réfléchissant rapidement il parvint à trouver un bon compromis pour ne pas se laisser totalement aller tout en s'ouvrant pourtant. Une relation saine n'était-elle justement pas faite de compromis ?

« C'est le fait d'être ici, dis-il en gardant les yeux fermés. Quand je vois la famille de Clint, cette maison qu'il a pratiquement construit lui-même… Je me dis que j'ai pas accompli quand chose de mon côté. A part toi j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir réussi quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Ton entreprise fait tellement pour l'écologie, la sauvegarde de la planète. Et en tant que super-héros…

\- Je pensais plus à ma vie personnelle. Parce que justement toi et moi on ne vit que pour le travail.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends dans ce cas ? »

Le milliardaire se redressa sur un coude pour être à la hauteur de l'autre homme et se noya dans les prunelles d'azur.

« Je pourrais nous construire une maison loin de tout. Pas de technologie à outrance, juste nous deux… On aurait un jardin. On pourrait même penser à adopter un gamin ou deux. »

Steve eut toutes les peines du monde pour cacher sa surprise. Non pas que l'idée lui déplaise, mais il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Tony était un citadin qui aimait son confort et toutes les petites babioles de son cru qui facilitait quand même souvent la vie quotidienne. C'était étrange de l'imaginer vivre comme ils l'avaient fait aujourd'hui. Fendre du bois, ramasser leurs légumes, s'occuper de leurs enfants, passer la soirée au coin du feu… Ce n'était tellement pas Tony Stark.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? s'étonna le blond.

\- J'y pense. Je me dis qu'avec toi ça doit valoir le coup.

\- Alors sache que tant qu'on est ensemble moi tout me va. Mais coller à un stéréotype juste parce que tu te cherches c'est pas la solution. Tu dois choisir ce qui te rend heureux. On serait pas malheureux à passer notre vie à New York, à ne manger que des plats commandés dans les restaurants du coin.

\- Ma vision de La petite maison dans la prairie ne te plaît pas ? »

Steve heureusement connaissait cette référence pour avoir regardé plus d'un épisode retraçant les aventures de la famille Ingalls dans sa longue quête pour rattraper le temps perdu.

« Bien sûr que si. Je veux juste te faire comprendre que je n'attends rien de plus que ce qu'on a déjà si ce n'est pas ce que tu désires vraiment. J'ai un peu de mal à t'imaginer en Charles Ingalls des temps modernes, mais si c'est ce que tu veux….

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que je veux réellement.

\- C'est normal. C'est déstabilisant de découvrir que l'un de nous peut avoir une telle vie. Mais on a le temps d'y penser, quand toute cette tension sera retombée, alors on pourra prendre les bonnes décisions.

\- Steve Rogers, vous êtes bien trop censé pour moi », s'amusa Tony avant de lui quémander un baiser.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce et si Steve trouva Tony un peu apaisé il savait qu'il demeurait un problème. Restait à savoir comment l'aborder. C'était toujours le problème avec son compagnon, parvenir à l'amener à s'ouvrir sans se le mettre à dos. Rogers avait passé suffisamment de nuits tout seul, Tony ayant préféré fuir plutôt que se confier, pour le savoir. Mais ce soir il sentait que c'était particulièrement important, d'où son désir de parvenir à y mettre les formes.

« Tony, tu sais que je t'aime ? »

Ouais, rien de bien original mais c'était un début comme un autre. Le petit ricanement de son compagnon ne fut pas pour le rassurer en revanche.

« Bien sûr que je le sais, tu me le répètes assez souvent. Non pas que je m'en plaigne d'ailleurs. Mais si tu tentes de m'arracher la même déclaration, tu sais que c'est pas mon truc. »

Le blond hocha la tête. Oh oui, il ne le savait que trop bien mais le vivait au mieux. Au départ il avait craint souffrir avec cet homme terriblement avare dans ce genre de déclarations. Mais Stark était suffisamment démonstratif par des gestes, des attentions, pour que ses sentiments ne fassent aucun doute. Steve préférait de toute façon cela à de vaines déclarations répétées mais vides de sens. Il avait d'ailleurs assez confiance en lui pour n'avoir pas besoin d'être rassuré en permanence. Ironiquement c'était finalement plutôt le milliardaire qui doutait de lui bien souvent, même s'il savait le dissimuler à la plupart des gens. Mais Steve n'était pas la plupart des gens justement et avait remarqué combien son amant appréciait les mots tendres qu'il était incapable de prononcer lui-même. Un simple "Je t'aime" prononcé au bon moment faisait des miracles quand la morosité le gagnait, aussi Steve en usait et en abusait, quitte à essuyer bien souvent des moqueries, s'entendant critiquer pour être aussi romantique. Vivre avec quelqu'un de tellement compliqué était loin d'être une sinécure et lui avait appris la patience.

« Je ne demande rien, expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce. Je veux juste être sûr que malgré mes diverses déclarations tu as bien conscience de mon attachement.

\- C'est le cas. Pourquoi tu insistes comme ça ?

\- Je me pose des questions, ce qui est légitime.

\- Steve, droit au but s'il te plaît. Il est tard, je viens d'avoir un orgasme, c'est pas le moment pour parler par énigme.

\- C'est simple, si tu sais que tu as toute ma confiance et mon amour, tu devrais être capable de te confier à moi.

\- Je viens de me confier.

\- Pas sur tout ce qui te tracasse. Je te connais parfaitement Tony.

\- C'est bien le problème, grogna le milliardaire. Tu es de toute façon déjà au courant de tout. Tu sais que je suis responsable de la création d'Ultron. Les centaines de morts qu'il a déjà pu faire, tout ceux qu'il tuera encore, et je sais qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas en si bon chemin, j'aurais leur sang sur les mains. J'essaie de vivre avec, voilà pourquoi dans la seconde je ne suis peut-être pas aussi joyeux que d'habitude. J'ai voulu bien faire et ça m'a échappé jusqu'à se retourner contre nous tous.

\- Je ne t'accable pas chéri, fit remarquer Steve en caressant sa joue. Justement parce que je te connais, je sais que tu avais de bonnes raisons d'agir de la sorte.

\- Je pensais bien faire, expliqua Tony en se détournant. Je le croyais vraiment. Cette idée d'une IA gérant la défense globale de la planète entière, je l'avais en tête depuis un moment. Sans avoir les moyens de la mettre en application jusque-là. C'était une bonne idée pourtant. D'abord s'occuper des dangers extraterrestres, puis à terme éradiquer les menaces terroristes… Sauver toujours plus de vies.

\- C'était un beau projet. Dans le fond pourtant tu te demandes si l'humanité mérite vraiment d'être sauvée vu ses défauts. Et en fonçant tu as transmis inconsciemment ce doute à Ultron, qui en a fait sa ligne de conduite.

\- J'aurais dû prendre mon temps. Je le savais depuis le début, que même avec la technologie idéale ce serait fastidieux…

\- Justement, pourquoi cette urgence ? On gérait en attendant. »

Tony se redressa à cette question et observa un moment le visage de l'autre homme. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il cherchait, il y trouva ce dont il avait besoin. Steve ne le jugeait pas et n'était pas le moins du monde déçu. Dans ces conditions ça n'apparaissait pas si difficile de lui révéler ce qu'il s'était pourtant promis de garder pour lui-même. Avec un bref hochement de tête il prit la main de Steve dans la sienne et prononça ces mots qui à présent qu'ils sortaient n'étaient pas aussi douloureux que prévus.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose dans le bunker d'Hydra, expliqua-t-il donc. Quelque chose dont je ne voulais pas parler. La sorcière m'a embrouillé l'esprit à un moment et j'ai vu des choses… ça avait l'air tellement réel… J'ai ressenti la peur, cette même peur que durant la bataille de New York, quand je suis allé dans l'espace avec le missile. Cette peur qui me fait encore faire des cauchemars régulièrement… Et ensuite je vous ai vus morts, tous… »

Sa voix se brisa un instant mais très vite il se força à reprendre, parce qu'il savait que c'était nécessaire, autant pour Steve que pour lui-même.

« Morts, par ma faute, toi-même tu l'as dit à ce moment là et je le savais aussi. Je vous avais fait tuer… J'ai compris à cet instant que tôt ou tard ça arrivera, on prend bien trop de risques. Ultron était censé nous remplacer, nous mettre à la retraite et nous sauver la vie par la même occasion… Voilà pourquoi j'ai foncé. Vivre sans toi, en sachant que tu es mort par ma faute, ainsi que tous nos amis, c'est plus que je ne peux en supporter.

\- Et tu n'as pas pensé qu'elle l'avait fait exprès ? C'est notre ennemie alors de te pousser à commettre le pire, à nous conduire à notre perte, c'est envisageable, non ?

\- Steve, je venais de te voir mort. Et je t'ai pas seulement vu, j'ai ressenti la douleur de t'avoir perdu… J'avais pas les idées claires après un truc pareil. C'est comme si ma propre vie s'était arrêtée.

\- Alors c'est pour moi que tu l'as fait ?

\- En grande partie. Je me suis fait un devoir de protéger autrui, mais tu passeras toujours avant tous les autres. »

Touché, Steve l'attira tout contre lui et l'étreignit avec une tendresse qu'ils ne partageaient que trop rarement.

« Tony je crois que je ne t'ai jamais aimé autant qu'à cet instant précis. Tu es le meilleur compagnon que quiconque puisse rêver avoir.

\- Même si je tue des gens par mes actes, ne put s'empêcher de rappeler le brun, qui décidément n'en démordait pas.

\- Tu as surtout contribué à en sauver bien plus. Et tant que tu continues à agir pour la bonne cause je serai toujours fier de toi. »

Tony hocha la tête, enfin rassuré. Les vies prises par sa faute le resteraient, mais grâce au soutient de Steve il se sentait un tout petit peu moins minable. Presque utile en fin de compte.

« Demain on va reprendre le combat, dit le blond, parce que c'est ce qu'on fait de mieux. Et tu vas continuer à douter, à t'en vouloir, mais ce sont justement ces sentiments qui font de toi cet homme bien que tu es devenu. »

C'était une réflexion que Steve se faisait souvent, jamais il n'aurait pu tomber amoureux du Tony Stark des débuts. Imbu de lui-même, égoïste, il ne doutait de rien. La peur, la culpabilité, loin de le rendre faible, l'avait rendu humain et avait fait de lui un homme certes pas infaillible, mais un homme de bien.

Et l'homme en question ne trouva rien de mieux à faire à cet instant que se serrer tout contre lui en soupirant de satisfaction. Pour quelques heures encore c'était définitivement tout ce qui importait.

 **THE END.**


End file.
